Cold Winter Night
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: following canon of 4x07 Elena disobeys Damon and goes out into a blizzard to see Jeremy on Christmas Eve. Will he come for her when she gets trapped in the storm? hot and sweaty LEMON written for LJ Holiday fic exchange


_a/n: I wanted to take a bit of a break from scene-to-shot fics and get a handle on the list I have planned for Christmas. In reality I have all my shopping done and a great deal wrapped. The tree is up, I got time off work and I'm actually looking forward to this holiday. For once. I remember how much fun the Christmas exchange was last year, and while I hope at least one person fills my prompt I take so much pleasure in filling others that it would be okay if no one did. I'd just have to write it myself *wink*_

_Dedicated to junkyatbest (BadBoysareBest); my friend Sar who was kind enough to put this on again and let us all go wild. Hope this puts a wicked smile on your face. Written for the LJ E/D Holiday Exchange._

Elena's knuckles were white as she clutched the steering wheel tightly, doing her best to fight through the blizzard with her eyes. Her sight had improved now that she was a vampire but the headlights just white washed everything before her and she couldn't see nothing. It was as if she was driving into a never ending wall of snow. The road beneath the car was slick, a complete sheet of ice thanks to the winter storm they'd been having for the last few days, but she promised Jeremy that she would be home to spend Christmas Eve with him, and since she'd moved out of the house and in with Damon she hadn't seen much of her younger brother. The guilt, the fear of breaking yet another promise to him made her get up and go out onto the dangerous road. The drive between her home and the Salvatore's was usually only about fifteen minutes but due to the weather she'd been on her way for a half hour already.

She wasn't going any faster than the roads would let her, and whenever she did step on the gas just slightly the car would swerve dangerously and she would have to right it before sliding off the road and into the ditch on her left or the tree line to her right. Her palms grew sweaty against the steering wheel, her muscles tense as she fought to control the car. Was she close enough to turn around? She could go back, cuddle up on the couch in front of the fire and call Jeremy instead. They could find the same sappy Christmas movie on tv and watch it together. That might have been the safer option, considering the fact that at least over the phone he wouldn't be compelled to drive a stake through her heart. She hated being afraid of her brother, wished he could understand that she would never hurt him, but Damon had been searching for another hunter and come up with nothing.

The world was a big place and the four other hunters; if they were even awakened would not be an easy thing to find.

Her thoughts distracted her and she spotted the wolf too late. Her foot instinctively slammed onto the break, as she hit a patch of ice that threw the back end of her vehicle out. A small scream escaped her lips as the car went into a tail spin. She tried to counteract the steering, but it was too late. The car went off the road, stopping only when the right side smashed into the trees. The force of the hit had the snow falling from the branches onto the car. She was trapped, very nearly trapped in her own vehicle; in the middle of a snowstorm, probably camouflaged into the trees thanks to the snow. No one would see her, not that anyone else would be stupid enough to go out on the roads in this weather. Damon probably didn't even know she was out of bed yet.

The engine cut out within minutes, and the radio quickly after. She was left cold, lonely and locked in silence.

* * *

Damon sat up in bed, searching around him in the dark room feeling no heat on the mattress from Elena's side of the bed. His heart sunk in his chest and he knew she'd disobeyed him. Sired or not, she still made her own choices, even though he'd begged her to stay home. The storm was too bad for anyone to go out in, even a supernatural being that couldn't die simply from freezing to death. He'd long since accepted that she was a vampire, but that didn't mean he thought she could start sky diving without a parachute or go driving in a blizzard with those terrible excuse for winter tires alone. Quickly, he jumped out of bed and threw on the clothes she'd taken off him earlier and scattered all over the floor. There was only one road that she could have taken, so as long as she stayed on it, she shouldn't be too difficult to find. As an afterthought he grabbed one of her big sweaters from the closet and the blanket from his bed, stuffing them in the duffle bag.

The wind chilled him to the bone when he opened the front door, snow swirling into the house. The air was vicious and he had to use strength to get the door closed. She was out in this, and he had to find her.

* * *

Elena had gone through a series of emotions in the last thirty seven minutes and twelve seconds since she'd crashed into the trees. First she'd been anxious, claustrophobic and scared. Every rustle of wind could have been the wolf in the trees; thank you full moon on Christmas Eve. Thank you Klaus and your many, many hybrids. Then she'd been angry, with herself for going out, with the weather for being so terrible. Then she'd started crying, uncontrollably as the cold made her toes and fingers numb. She rubbed her arms, trying to keep moving. Thinking there might have been a blanket or something in the back, she climbed into the backseat desperately searching in the dark for a flashlight or anything she could use.

When she discovered nothing the despair and helplessness she felt only intensified further and she began crying. Her tears cooled her face, like thin trails of ice running down her cheeks. She shivered violently and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and doing her best to stay warm. It was nearly impossible, and so she just kept crying. There was no way to get out, no way anyone would find her. Another ten minutes passed and she'd cried all of her tears out. Her eyes were empty, but she sniffled and shook with dread all the same. She was a vampire, so at least she knew she wouldn't die here, but the loneliness and the fear struck right to her core. Her ears picked up howling and she pictured the wolf again, wondering if he was coming for her now.

Everything went silent for a few minutes, until the scraping began. At first it was above her; and her mind reeled. She imagined the wolf digging through the snow, trying to get to her. Then the vehicle rocked side to side and the scraping was on her left. She cowered even tighter into the corner and wished she could be invisible. The handle of the door wiggled, and she peered through the darkness. Even with her heightened eyes she could see nothing but blackness. The door was finally reefed open and her body tensed, ready for a fight. She saw nothing, heard no growling but she could smell and the fear slipped from her body and was quickly replaced by relief. "Damon?" she croaked, her voice broken from the cold.

"Elena?" he sounded scared, worried.

"I thought you were the wolf." She sat up slowly, her muscles cold and stiff.

"And I thought you were going to stay home with me." He could sense how scared she was, so he didn't scold her anymore than that, just tossed the bag in and climbed into the backseat with her. His arms immediately went around her and she crawled into his lap, her body stealing as much heat from his as she could. "We have to get you warm." He whispered, and she nodded.

At first when he started peeling off her clothes she only began to shiver more violently, but then he wrapped the blanket around her and tucked her feet up on the seat beneath it. She still couldn't see him, but she could hear him undressing, cursing as he shivered in the cold himself. "Damon?" her teeth were chattering and she felt his arm snake around her again, pulling her close.

"Come here, survival 101 and all that."

She straddled him, her skin cold and his still warm. Her thighs against his, her chest against his, her arms around his back and his around her waist. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped the blanket around them both. "Now what do we do?"

"Wait till we warm up." He rubbed her back; his hand creating friction between their skin and she shivered, moving closer to him.

She could feel the warmth slowly spreading through her, but it wasn't fast enough. She wanted more, needed more. "I can think of a way we can make the heat come a bit quicker." She whispered, her hand coming from behind his back to stroke him through his boxers.

"Elena…" his tone was warning, but it also held that surrendering sigh she'd come to love in the last few weeks. "really…here?"

"Yes." She nodded, attacking his lips. Already she felt warmer, her core heating from the inside out. "Here, right now."

He laughed, kissing her back; hard. His hands went to her hips, lifting her up slightly and moving her panties to the side as she worked him out through the front of his boxers. He was warm, so hard and warm in her hand and she squeezed, wrapping her fingers tightly around him. "Did your boyscout training say anything about this?" she teased, rocking her hips against his as she pulled her hand rubbed together, his head slipping up to connect with her clit and she let out a sigh from the back of her throat. Her cheeks flamed and she couldn't remember ever feeling this warm. He ran his fangs along her collarbone, her shoulder leaving two stinging trails in his wake. She moved against him a little faster, trying to get their bodies to meet up and connect, searching for a new kind of friction this time. Damon moaned, feeling how wet she was for him and wrapped his fingers in the hair at the back of her head, tugging so her neck would be on display for him He knew how incredible, how warm she would taste on his tongue. "I approve of your method to warm up, because I suddenly feel like I'm on fire."

"I know." She could feel her toes again, her fingers as she lowered herself and took his entire length inside her. "Me too." Her toes curled as let her body adjust to him.

They hissed in pleasure together, loving the now familiar sensation of being joined. It wasn't new, but she was in no way bored or tired of how incredible he felt inside her. It was so refreshing being together like this. The sexual tension was no longer exhausting, no longer something they had to try and hide or fight against. It was simply the foreplay and they reveled in it. His fingers dug into her hips, helping her move faster. As their thrusts became more passionate and they moved with purpose the blanket fell from her shoulders to a heap around her hips. Neither of them cared to pull it back up around them though for they were both pouring with sweat. The air around them, between them held moisture from the heavy breathing, but they only moved faster.

He wrapped his fingers around her bra straps, pulling them down so they fell around her arms leaving her neck and shoulders bare. He kissed the rise of her breasts, felt her fingers in his hair, holding him, pressing him closer. "Bite me." She demanded and he smirked. There was no pleading with Elena, not anymore. As a vampire she was beautiful; an incredible creature that knew what she wanted and took it. He obliged, sinking his fangs into her left breast and drinking her in, feeling the warm red liquid spill onto his tongue. When he pulled back she leant closed and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips much like she did after he tasted between her thighs. This somehow, turned him on more.

"Your turn." He teased, and she drew his head to the side, sinking her fangs into his neck. Through it all they never stopped moving, never stopped thrusting against each other. She drank the warm essence into her system and let it seep into every crevice of her body. The cold meant nothing to them now and as condensation began to cover the windows in a thick layer, they came together. She collapsed against his chest, waiting for her breathing to become less labored and slowly they felt the cold attack their damp bodies. He pulled the blanket up around her, holding her tight to his chest. "If we have to do that all night to keep warm, I won't mind."

She laughed, looking up at him as he combed back the hair that was sticking to her face and neck with his fingers. "Let me know when you're ready for round two."

* * *

The last snow storm of Mystic Falls ended around two in the morning, and just as if Mother Nature was a bipolar bitch, the next day around seven the sun came out and began to melt the snow. By eight Damon and Elena had pushed the car back out onto the road and were on their way to the Gilbert House to spend Christmas morning with Jeremy. It wasn't the holidays they'd planned, but as they drove there were big smiles on their faces and Elena had finally crossed one thing off her bucket list.

_a/n: hope you all enjoyed, and for anyone that has not gotten to take part in car sex, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you. It can be awkward and hilarious but it can also be sexy and incredible. It's an experience everyone should have at least once before they die. In my opinion anyway!_


End file.
